


Electric

by Two_princes_kiss



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, M/M, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_princes_kiss/pseuds/Two_princes_kiss
Summary: An idea I stole from a tweet that inspired me by @oniscribble, give them a follow!
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Electric

“Pops you can’t keep acting like you don’t want to,” I crossed my arms and turned towards Zenigata with my hips pronounced rather purposefully. 

“Would you stop toying with me,” he growled back at me. 

“I hate when you yell baby it only leads to trouble,” I sighed and walked closer to him, “just once.”

“Once what?”

“One kiss,” I raised my pointer finger to my lips.    
“That is unprofessional and insulting you hear me?!” Zenigata screamed and I rolled my eyes, looking his body up and down in hopes of inciting a specific reaction. It was fun to tease with him, I’m sure there wasn’t anything more than us just playing around. I mean, I don’t have feelings for the guy all he wants is to get me behind bars. Why would I feel anything for him?

“Just one and we won’t ever do it again,” I suggested, “I mean if it’ll make you stop getting all blushy and flustered when I flirt with you jokingly it’ll be worth it don’t cha think?”

“Why I outta-” Zenigata fumed for a moment, he sighed and crossed his arms. 

“You know maybe you’re right,” he finally admitted and I blinked for a moment.

“Seriously?” I breathed in a bit of disbelief.    
“One time and I’ll be over it,” he agreed and put his arms to his sides, “I’ll never think about you in that way again it’ll be all out of my system. I don’t want to be seen with some criminal anyways.”

“Oh and nothing to do with me being a man?” I propped my hand on my hip and leaned to the side jutting my hip outward. 

“Just shut up and do it already,” he screamed and clenched his fists. 

“Jeez you’ll be all tough like jerky by the time I get there relax,” I joked and walked toward him. I forced a little more sway in my hips earning a little bit of a stare in return. 

“Now you’re not allowed to arrest me today,” I pressed my pointer finger to his lips first, “since I’m doing you a  _ favor _ .” He furrowed his brows before taking a deep, relaxing breath through his nose. 

“Fine,” he mumbled against my finger and smacked my hand away from his face. I watched his cheeks brighten and sort of laughed to myself, I was just doing this to get out of an arrest since I’m the CEO of charm. I placed a hand on his shoulder and dragged him down to me, considering he was a few inches taller than me. I pressed our lips together and the feeling was somewhat enjoyable, I felt something shoot down my spine and when his hand met the small of my back I sort of felt lost.    
Who was I kissing? What in God’s name was even happening right now? Where was I? 

I felt him pull away, I didn’t expect the whole thing to last so long. I gathered myself by clearing my throat and pulling my shirt taut in order to look more… put together than I felt. 

“Never again?” I asked more than stated which was not the intent. 

“N-nope,” he stuttered a bit and scratched the back of his head. 

“I’ll be going then,” I turned on my heels and quickly made my way out of the police station. Keeping the interrogation room door open, sort of expectant of that feeling I got from the inspector’s eyes being on me. 

I saw Jigen in the driver seat and Goemon in the back, I hopped in the passenger side and buckled my seat belt. I felt like all the words and confidence had been sucked out of me, sort of starstruck. Did we really just?

“How’d you get out?” Jigen smiled with a cigarette between his teeth, waiting for some extravagant escape story. 

“I uh,” I stumbled over my thoughts, “kissed him?” I sort of questioned whether it even happened or not, maybe the heat was throwing me off. It was a hot summer here. 

“You what?” Jigen raised an eyebrow and put out his cigarette.    
“Yeah I,” I stopped and looked around in my own disbelief, “convinced him to kiss me and he agreed to let me go afterward.”

“I suppose that’s a decent trade off,” Goemon chuckled and Jigen started the car.    
“Hope he has fun explaining  _ that one _ to the department,” Jigen laughed and drove the car off.

The entire trip I spent the time silent, earning weird comments from the other two in response to my unusual quietness for a while. I pressed my fingers to my lips and continued to feel the small nudge from his on them despite all the time that had passed, my tongue was sprinkled with the taste of his mouth as well. 

“I think I like him,” I finally spit out of my mouth to my closest friends, “I think I liked it a lot.”

“That explains a lot,” Goemon mumbled as he always did. 

“Yeah I mean you’re obsessed with each other,” Jigen scoffed and the two of them chuckled. 

“No but it’s different. It's like,” I stopped looking for words, “it didn’t feel the same as when I’ve kissed other people. It was like electricity.”

“You idiot you’re in  _ love with him, _ ” Jigen shouted while they both howled with laughter. 

“THIS IS NOT FUNNY WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?” I shouted and crossed my arms, Jigen wiped his eyes of tears and smiled my way. 

“Tell him? To hell if I know,” he shrugged and Goemon jabbed him with the tip of his closed sword. 

“You do too know, asshole,” Goemon said insultedly. 

“Hey hey relax,” Jigen laughed and sighed gently, “just tell him how you feel and see what happens I mean he obviously likes you.” 

“Oh Jigen you don’t understand,” I scoffed, “I have an image to maintain for Pops. He can’t see me being soft, he’ll know all my weaknesses and it’ll be easy to arrest me.”

“Or you’ll join worlds and he may even get dropped from the Lupin case,” Jigen pointed at me, “he’ll also have insights to everything the force is doing. Hell, maybe you’ll get some ‘special treatments’ by a man in a uniform.”

“And I’m the pervert,” I rolled my eyes at the thought. I refused to think about it more although it attempted to resurface every few seconds, how could I be so stupid to fall for him? 

…

I ran out of the building, bags of cash thrown over my shoulders and the plan already set. I was going to pretend to make a major mistake, grabbing the bag of money that had an obvious GPS tracker on it. While we all make a break for it, we quickly drive somewhere more secluded. I take the tracked bag while the other two make a break with the ‘safe’ cash, they drop me off at said secluded and rather scenic place with the tracker and Pops comes to find me. Then I rattle on about how I feel and we kiss at the setting of the sun. It was easy but hardly fool proof, my nerves rattling at the thought of every possible bad situation. 

He brings cops or other people. He doesn’t actually feel for me. He doesn’t want job interference. He hates me. He doesn’t want to be with a criminal. The odds were stacked against me. Love doesn’t mean you change, it means you compromise. How were an inspector and a criminal meant to compromise?

I audibly and loudly sighed, throwing my back against a tree, dropping the money bag to the ground, and impatiently kicking clouds of dirt from the ground. I waited for a while, the sounds of a speeding car could be heard from somewhat far, it was likely him since these roads were hardly traveled. It sounded like a lone car. My plan seemed to be starting smoothly. 

I stayed where I was, trying to seem unbothered. I shrugged my suit jacket off and tied it around my waist, rolling up my sleeves and undoing two buttons for some sort of charisma points. 

The sound of the car grew louder and louder, until screeching brakes and a slamming door. He stood in front of me, gun held toward me and handcuffs all prepared. 

“I finally found you guy-” he stopped when he saw just me, “what’s going on?”   
“Here,” I pointed at the bag, “you can have the money if you’d like. I just wanna talk.” I kept calm, the words not quite getting jammed in my throat but I could feel a crack rising in my chest. Something felt so right yet so scary in this moment, I couldn’t quite identify why I feared his rejection so horribly. 

“Talk about what?” He lowered his gun back to its holster, walking toward me gently with that confused puppy dog look.  _ Jesus Arsène, get it together.  _

“D-uh,” I mentally slapped myself, “the whole kiss thing I suppose.”

“I thought the agreement was to never discuss it,” he said sharply but not coldly. He sounded apprehensive. 

“Well we’re discussing it nonetheless,” I crossed my arms and continued to hold his eye contact. Something that was hard to do without remembering the way his lips felt against mine, how big his hands felt wrapped around my-

“I have had some trouble keeping it out of my mind I suppose,” he scratched the back of his head. He walked to the tree and laid his back on it as well, his eyes looking at the sky. 

“It was weird right?” I asked a little hesitantly. 

“Yeah almost like uh,” he stopped to think. 

“Electric?” I tried but felt rather strange using the word, I wanted to avoid direct words like ‘love’ or ‘dating’ or anything weird because it wasn’t how I felt it was? Hell, if I know anything about this stuff. 

“Yeah that’s a good word,” he agreed. My heart shot up a thousand paces and I felt my jaw tense, my mind threatened me with a ‘ramble about these feelings and these things you’ve been thinking about’.

“I just keep thinking about it and I need some sort of uh,” I gestured my hands in a circle trying to think of the word, “conclusion.”

“What kind of conclusion?” He asked and turned toward me, I wrapped my head toward him to answer but hell I wasn’t even sure. 

“Honestly,” I began, “I don’t know if I want anything out of it or I just want it to be how it was intended.”

“So nothing or everything?” He asked and blinked at me, long eyelashes fluttering. 

“I suppose,” I shrugged and looked away, “we live lives where it couldn’t happen to. I just need some kind of indication that we sorted this out. That it ended.”

“I just don’t know,” he admitted, “I just planned on ignoring it.”

“Wanna keep doing that?” I offered and he scoffed with a hint of humour behind it. 

“Is there any other option?” He sounded sad, a small break in his voice that was covered by a fake laugh. I felt this pain in my chest that dropped to my stomach, something guilty. Something depressing.

“Dreams exist although they never happen do they?” I was going to lay my cards on the table, open the book, and I wasn’t gonna let us live without knowing the whole story. It wouldn’t be fair to him or myself. 

“I would love to be with you,” I felt something heavy growing in my throat, “inspector and thief isn’t impossible and in fact it’s a cute scenario I’d love to see myself in someday. That isn’t my decision and it’ll affect your career, something important to you. Maybe you could find another case and never speak to me again, or be with me and drop the case. Have a sort of secret type of thing, let’s face it being gay meant we had to be secret anyway. The whole idea seemed very good to me, I know it’s only been a week since it happened but it hasn’t escaped my mind for a damn second. I think I love you. I think I’ll be okay without you though, I’ve always been able to do things on my own.”

There was pure silence, the sounds of Zenigata’s clothes shifting could be heard. A bird or two would sing out, calling for another. I sighed, stood up straight, and pulled my phone from my pocket. I dialed Jigen’s number and waited for the ring, once he picked up the rough ‘hey’ greeted me. 

“I could use the ride back now,” I said quietly. Jigen gave me an ‘alright’ and hung up, all I had to do was wait since I picked a spot close to where we were staying. I almost forgot Pops was there for a moment, suddenly seeing his jacket’s sleeve reminding me what I had just potentially done. 

“It’s not impossible,” he muttered, “I guess I never thought of it that way.” 

Heart beat, increasing. Stomach, dropping. Silence, deafening.

“We could,” he paused thoughtfully, “try I suppose. I can drop the Lupin case and go after someone else, unless you want me to keep chasin’ you around.” He had a hint of jokingness in his tone, something lightening the pressure on my lungs.    
“All on you sugar cakes,” I answered and felt my face grow hot.  _ Ugh, please do not let him see you blush. _ I heard the car driving up, he’d be here in a minute or two. 

“Whatever you want to do,” I said and walked around to stand in front of him. I met his eyes, wrapped my hand around his tie, and pulled him forward to kiss him again. I felt his face tense for a moment, his hands settling on my hips rather than my waist. Somehow that spot made me feel even more weak at the knees. He finally relaxed and his lips nudged back toward mine, the pressing of lips eventually pushing into more of a slotting of lips. 

I pulled away before we got into a lip lock, that could only lead to other things. 

“Suppose you gotta go,” he looked shy and he fidgeted with his finger nails for a second. I cocked a smile and let go of his tie, bright lights shining from down the road. 

“See ya around inspector,” I winked and went into the car. There were a few tears, I assumed happy, flooding the corner of his eyes. He waved and I watched out the rear view mirror as he got into his own car and followed a bit behind us, turning another way at some point in the road.    
“So?” Jigen asked and elbowed toward me. 

“We’re together,” I blurted at him in annoyance and he sarcastically gushed about it. 

“Well I’ll let you know when gay marriage is legal,” Jigen joked, “you two and Goemon and I doing a double wedding could be interesting.”

“Yeah nice try,” I shoved him. 

“Glad it worked out,” he said more seriously. 

“Me too.”


End file.
